<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed by Euro99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915394">Blessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euro99/pseuds/Euro99'>Euro99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euro99/pseuds/Euro99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto always know how to attract attention and it annoyed Naoki a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kataoka Naoto | NAOTO/Kobayashi Naoki | NAOKI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A link to the costume I talked about </p><p>https://gorou-chan.tumblr.com/post/167518997071</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Naoto always know how to attract attention and it annoyed Naoki a lot. For example, their black costume everyone wearing right now. It’s a black fabric cover the entire body of the performers and somehow Naoto version is only cover his chest and show off his beautiful muscular hip. Naoki can feels all the eyes on him, both the team members and the staff. And swear to god he isn’t hard right now is a real miracle because Nao-san really can kill a person with nosebleed, just by swaying that beautiful hip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is there anything on my face?” Naoto asks Naoki, whose has been staring at him for hours since they put their new costume on. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“….”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then why was you keep staring at me for hours Naoki-kun?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Naoto sighed “Okay then, if you don’t want to talk then fine. We should get going, the live will start in a couple of minute.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can you put on some shirts?” Naoki finally speaks after hours of staring and staying silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hmmm, why would I do that? This is our costume isn’t it? And the director would be mad if I didn’t wear this on the stage.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Ah shit, here we go again.</em> Naoki thoughts and fingers rubes his nose, one of Naoto special skills is playing innocents and last minute outcome. Whenever he do this, nobody can say no to his puppy eyes and since it last minute, everyone have to agree with it. At this point, Naoki seriously gives up at this point and all he can do is using his big feature by walking in front of the smaller man to hide him in the back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When they arrived at the backstage, everyone notices them but no one say anything. But Naoki can still feels eyes on his beautiful co-leader hip and he really pissed. All of these are his and nobody are allow to look at it. Thinking about the next minute they will be on stage, thousand of eyes will lay on his partner he sure will snap in any moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“If you can be a good boy on stage, I might put on a show for you when we finish.” Naoto whispers to his ear and gives him a sexy wink. Okay maybe sharing a little bit doesn’t hurt at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Since english isn't my original language so please don't mind all the mistakes. </p><p>A link to Naoto costume that I talked about <br/>https://gorou-chan.tumblr.com/post/167518997071 </p><p>Thank you Gorou-chan for this wonderful gif.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>